Conventionally, verification is performed for determining whether writing is successful after the writing of write data in a storage device such as a memory. Herein, the verification is processing in which the storage device holds the write data, data is read from a write address after the write data is written in the write address, and the storage device verifies the read data against the held write data. When the data are not identical to each other, a memory controller is notified of a write error.
Then, when the write error occurs, predetermined exception processing is performed. For example, a memory system in which the memory controller which receives the write error after transmitting a write command retransmits the write command specifying a new write address to require a memory to rewrite the data is suggested (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).